The Hardest Thing is Trusting Yourself
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Co-writer: E. Scribbles – Casey really wants to move in with Olivia. Olivia wants Casey by her side. What's the problem? Olivia doesn't trust herself.
1. Painful Surprise

The Hardest Thing is Trusting Yourself

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 1: Painful Surprise**

Casey was sick of never being able to find something when she needed it. And sick of the cab ride between her apartment and Olivia's. Olivia never seemed to worry if she couldn't find something, not that she seemed to have many possessions anyway- she'd just buy another one. She seemed to have two of everything she did have.

Casey, on the other hand, loved all her things dearly, and her bag seemed to be getting heavier on a daily basis.

Olivia, too tired to make the 30 minute trip to Casey's apartment, was stretched out on the sofa, giving suggestions as to where Casey had put one of her law books last time she'd been at her apartment, but wasn't helping to look.

She sighed heavily, book after book spilling onto the floor from her arms. "I've looked everywhere!"

_CRASH!_

"OUCH! DAMN IT!" she cused as one of the heavier ones dropped on her foot, causing the others to fall with a _bang_ as she, somehow, managed to hang on to the phone.

"Wait, did you say the one with the red spine and gold lettering? It's here on my coffee table. You were reading it the other day."

She groaned, limping out to the living room and collapsing on the couch, resting her leg on the coffee table. She winced. "Well, a lot of good that does! Ouch! I'll be lucky if I didn't break anything!"

"I think your toes are pretty used to having things dropped on them, Case. Do you need the book tonight?"

She sighed. "Fine," she huffed. "Yes, I need it! When can you bring it?"

Olivia groaned. "Two days? I've just finished a 12 hour shift. I can barely move."

She sighed. "Fine, sleep all you need to. I could come get it."

"Just find your keys before you get into the building and don't swear in the hallway like you did last time. My neighbor came and asked me if I'd had a hooker with a filthy mouth over the next day."

She sighed. "Okay." And she hung up.

Putting on her jacket, she went to put weight on her injured foot, realizing she wasn't too steady. She hobbled over to the closet, thankful she'd kept them from a few years back and pulled out the crutches. "Okay, after I get the book, the least she can do is drive me. It's only two blocks to her place, with no outside steps."

She made her way out the door and the building. People asked what had happened and she told them she'd dropped something on her foot and that it was very tender.

When she hobbled off the elevator to Olivia's floor, a few men made cat calls. She rolled her eyes, steadying herself before knocking.

It took a couple of minutes for a bleary-eyed Olivia to answer the door, and when she saw Casey, a slight smile pulled at her lips. "You really did hurt your foot, huh?"

She nodded. "Yes, I did. I can't put much pressure on it. I was hoping you could drive me or, at least, take a look at it." She winced, accidentally putting too much pressure on it. "Please Liv! I know you're tired."

Olivia let her into the apartment and made a space for her amongst the files on the couch before sitting on the table in front of her, gently pulling her foot into her lap.

She winced, sucking in air. "Ouch! Ow, ow, ow! Be careful!"

"I don't think it's broken. I think you just dropped the book on top of the bruise you had from last time you dropped a book on your foot. You really should stay away from bookcases." Olivia dropped a tender kiss to her foot before resting it on a cushion.

She sighed. "Do you have any ice or an Ice-Pack?"

Olivia nodded, giving a wide yawn as she went to get one. Wrapping it in a towel, she brought it back out and placed it gently on her foot.

"Thank you. I know you've had a long day. I don't expect you to take me anywhere, but..."

Olivia sat next to her, closing her eyes and yawning once more. "That's good."

"Can I stay for tonight? I can't put weight on it. It's too sore."

Olivia nodded, wrapping her arms around Casey and mumbling something onto her neck as she rested her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes.

Casey relaxed, wrapping her arms around her as well, but the throbbing in her foot wouldn't let her sleep. She sighed. She had been hoping she and Olivia would be living together by now, but no such luck. Whenever she brought it up, Olivia changed the subject. She just wished she knew why.

Olivia seemed to be asleep, but a short while later, suddenly spoke, waking Casey from her thoughts, "What did you need the book for?"

Casey looked over, seeing her eyes partially open. "Just...a case I'm working on. Why?"

"It's a book on British justice. I was just...hoping you weren't thinking of moving or anything."

She shook her head. "Oh no, of course not." She sighed. "There's only one person I would move in with, but..."

As was expected, Olivia changed the subject. "Are you comfortable here or do you want to move to the bed? I don't think I'll be able to stay awake much longer."

She sighed. "Are you conscious enough to help me so I don't need to get sore armpits?"

"As long as you promise me to be more careful in future. You know I love you in high heels." Olivia dropped several kisses to Casey's neck before helping her up and moving towards the bedroom.

Falling onto the bed, she slipped out of her clothes, throwing on a shirt she'd left there before crawling under the covers carefully. "I will be. Hey Liv?"

"Mmm?" Olivia did her usual window check, even though she'd made sure the window was locked before she went out and again when she came home.

"Why don't you want me here?"

Olivia turned around in surprise. "I do want you here. If I didn't, you wouldn't have got through the front door."

Casey patted the bed beside her. "That's not what I mean..."

Olivia slid into bed, wrapping her arm around Casey's middle and dropping a kiss to the top of her head before reaching across to turn out the light. "Is this the sort of conversation we should have at this time of night?"

"No, but, call me crazy, I just thought I could get an actual explanation from you as to why you don't want me living here. Is it really too much to ask, Olivia? ...Or maybe you just don't feel that way anymore..."

Olivia sighed and was silent for a while before speaking quietly, "It's not...It's not that I don't want you here. I would love to come home to you every night and wake up to you every morning..."

"Then what? What are you afraid of?"

"...The days I come home after the death of a child...or a case I just can't deal with. I'm just not a nice person then, Casey. I don't want you to see me. I just need my own space."

Casey hugged her tight. "I want to help you, but that means I have to see you at your best and your worst... I love you, Olivia. Won't you let me help you?"

"...Can we talk about it another time?"

"Promise me we will?"

Olivia nodded, nestling into the pillows and closing her eyes.

"I love you. No matter what," she said, rolling onto her side and snuggling into her.

Olivia dropped a kiss to her head, but didn't reply.

Casey smiled, finding some comfort before drifting off.

* * *

When she awoke the next morning, Olivia had already left for work, her coffee cup next the bed already cold, and Casey vaguely remembered waking shortly after they'd gone to sleep, only to hear Olivia tell her to go back to sleep.

Casey sat up, feeling the pain in her foot subside substantially, but as it was Saturday, she didn't have to go in to work. She stood, walking out to the living room and grabbing her phone. She saw she had one missed call and voicemail. She punched in her number, smiling as she heard her voice.

"I had to come into work for a while. I shouldn't be too long so...I'd like you to stay. Just don't eat anything in the fridge. I think it's all expired. And Casey? I love you too."

She smiled, walking over and grabbing the other pack from the freezer. She walked back out to the living room and sat on the couch.

She didn't hear any word from Olivia until mid-afternoon, and then it was a short text message- 'If your foot is feeling better meet me downstairs in 10.'

Intrigued, Casey tested her foot before fishing out some flat shoes she'd left at Olivia's apartment and pulled them on slowly. When she made it downstairs, looking up at the darkened sky, she jumped as a cab driver yelled out, "You Casey Novak?"

At her hesitant nod, he got out and opened the back door for her. "I've been asked...well, ordered to pick you up by one of New York's finest."

Carefully, she got in. "And where have you been ordered to take me?"

"I was also ordered not to tell you. She said if I did, she'd leave me alone in a room with her partner for 10 minutes, and he was kind of…big." He pulled out into the traffic.

She smiled. "Yeah, he...he's kind of intimidating. You don't have any Aspirin up there, do you? I dropped a massive book on my foot yesterday and it still kills me!"

He handed her over some. "I can stop off at a chemist if you want. I'm in no rush to see her again."

"No, this'll be fine, thanks," she said swallowing them dry.

A few minutes later, he pulled up in front of an apartment building she'd admired a few weeks ago, telling Olivia how safe it looked, with a doorman and so close to the precinct. She thought all her words had been ignored, but here was Olivia, standing outside the building with her arms folded.

She opened the door as Olivia walked over to help her out. "What's this?" she asked, leaning on the detective for support.

She threw a few dollars towards the driver, who looked terrified, and said, "We better not catch you doing that again," before slamming the door. He drove off quickly, almost crashing as he did so.

Casey smiled, but then winced as she put too much weight on her foot. "What is all this, Olivia? I thought you weren't paying attention when I mentioned this place."

"No comment. Come on." Olivia put an arm around her, nodding at the doorman on the way past, and took most of Casey's weight as she led her to the lift. "Look, working lifts, and lights!"

She smiled and leaned into her, inhaling the scent from her shampoo. "Wow, it's almost nicer than the precinct! Which floor are we going to?"

"What's your favorite number?"

"Number? 18, why?"

Olivia pressed the button for level 18, watched as the doors closed smoothly with satisfaction and the lift started softly, before asking, "What's your second favorite number?"

She thought a moment. "3. Why does that matter?"

"Wait and see, counselor." Olivia smiled to herself, thankful that she'd guessed correctly, and when they reached the 18th floor, she led them to room 183 before handing Casey a key.

She looked at her questioningly before putting the key in the lock and twisting it. She pushed the door open.

She gasped. The room was filled in rich red velvet furniture. A couch was in the middle of the room, chairs on both sides, coffee table of black cast iron, a fireplace in front of the couch. She turned her head. "Oh Liv! Y-you did all this? Wh-what about the rest of the place? Keep in mind that I can barely walk."

"I haven't really filled it up a lot. I was planning on doing a bit more before I showed you, but after last night... Elliot's been helping me pick things out and neither of us are particularly good at it, so if you don't like anything..."

"No, I...I love all the rich color in the furniture. It-it's wonderful. But, is there anything I can put on my foot, like a cold drink or ice or...anything? I need to get off of it."

"Oh, yeah, umm, I got you this too."

A second later, Melinda walked out of the kitchen, a medical bag in hand and a bow tied around her middle, a chuckling Elliot by her side. "Olivia said you needed me to check out an injury."

Casey ended up giggling as Olivia helped her over to the couch and sat beside her. She smiled. "God, do I ever! I don't think it's broken...it just really hurts," she said as Melinda walked over. "Hi Elliot. How are you?"

"Brilliant. Now that she's finally decided to show you, I can stop going into furniture shops. I think they've given my hives."

Melinda assessed Casey's foot.

She laughed, pulling at the ribbon around Melinda. "Here, I'll let you keep your dignity," Casey said, pulling it away. "Ow!"

"I lost a bet. I'm supposed to wear that toni...ah..." She glanced towards Olivia. "Oops."

"I can act like I heard that from the pain, if you want. I'm too excited by this anyway. Hey, Liv, can ask you something, even with them here?"

"As long as it doesn't involve anything rude," Elliot offered, getting a smack on the leg from Olivia.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like you'd care about that. Anyway, what, about last night, changed your mind about...all this?"

"I've been setting this up for months. I was just...nervous. I've never lived with anyone before."

"It is a huge step. You act like it's going to change every little thing about us, but how much will it, really?"

Elliot groaned. "I have been discussing this with her for weeks. Both Melinda and I have. The best thing to do is just don't talk about it because she'll over think it. She will panic and then she will change her mind."

"Oh, nice to know you think you know me so well," Olivia said to him sarcastically.

Melinda stayed silent, wrapping up Casey's foot to give it more support.

Deciding it was best to ignore the two for the movement, she looked toward Melinda. "So?"

"Nothing's broken, just bruised. Keep it strapped up for a few days and it should ease the pain by stopping the pressure. "

She nodded. "Good. Liv, now what?"

"Ah, the bedroom?" At Elliot's expression, she hit his chest. "Do you want to see what we've done in the bedroom?"

Casey nodded. "Yeah, but..."

She nodded. "Yeah, but..."

"She's got something to say to you in the bedroom that she doesn't want us to hear" Elliot supplied, earning another hit.

Casey nodded. "Yes, I figured that. I just meant that I probably shouldn't put too much weight or pressure on my foot, so how am I supposed to..."

"Oh."

Olivia went to help her, but Melinda waved her off. "You two stay in here. I'll risk going into the bedroom with Elliot for a few minutes."

"Elliot, be nice!" Casey said.

When they'd left the room, Olivia sat on the table in front of Casey and looked around the room, anywhere but at her. "So umm...do you like it?"

She smiled, her fingers stroking her cheek. "Oh yes Liv! I love it! I can't believe you guys did all this..."

Olivia finally looked at her, nervously. "I really, really want to live with you Casey. More than anything. But it just...still terrifies me. I know it's hard to understand. I was just hoping...you would be ok if we had this as our place and I live here, but I have my own place as well, just for those nights when I can't...be with other people."

Casey looked away from her, sitting back against the couch. "So you're more committed to your job than me? And you _claim_ you want to live with me?" She scoffed. "Yeah, that's healthy. You can't run from every problem, Olivia."

Olivia sighed and lowered her head. "No, that's not what I mean. It's those nights after I've spent all day searching for a missing girl only to find her dead, or the days when we've tried so hard to do something for someone, but they just don't want to be helped...I just...those are the nights when I just can't be around people. They aren't often, Casey. God knows, I don't remember the last time one happened since I've been with you, but I do have dark times when I don't want anyone to see me, especially you."

Casey sat up, resting her hands in Olivia's. "I know that, but I want to help you. Just let me be there. I know how horrible those cases are. Don't you wish...Olivia, don't you wish you had someone you could talk to or just be held without question? Think back. When those do happen what do you want most? To be left alone, cold and scared or to be held and know you're loved without words?"

"I want to shout and scream and swear and hurt people, Case. I'm not a nice person then."

"So? Do it. I don't care. I know you're still you. Shout, scream, swear, fall to the floor in tears. When you're ready, I'll pick you back up." Casey held Olivia's face in her hand. "I love you. Don't let what brought us together separate us when you need me the most. I want to see you at your best, your worst and everything in between. Sweetie, that's what real love is. True love. Forever."

Olivia searched her eyes then lowered her head once more. "I can't. I'm sorry."

"...Never...?"

Olivia desperately wanted to say no, say that she would give everything thing, that she wanted to live with her, let her see and know everything about her, but an image kept flashing into her mind, an image she should never forget. With another quiet apology, Olivia stood and left the apartment.

* * *

Casey sat for a few moments. "Elliot! Melinda!"

They walked out, looking around. "Where'd Liv go?" Elliot asked, glancing into the kitchen.

Casey wiped her eyes. "Sh-she left. I-I'm sorry, but I-I can't do this. I can't believe she really expects me to be okay with her running off after a tough case? Doesn't she trust me?"

Elliot and Melinda glanced at each other, then looked down at Casey. "I should go after Liv."

As Elliot went to leave, Melinda grabbed his arm, "Casey deserves an explanation."

"Explanation?" she asked.

Elliot looked reluctant, but at Melinda's prompting, he offered a short explanation. "Bad case a few years ago, Liv went home alone. Her mum turned up, they had a fight...she called me and Melinda to help out. Her mum was in a pretty bad way. She was passed out. Olivia was just sitting there apologizing over and over. Since then, she's not let anyone in the apartment after tough cases, even me."

"Did she hit her?"

"A lot."

"I-it makes sense, but there's got to be some way I can help her. Isn't there? I don't want her to go through that alone. I know it tears her apart."

"It was a big step just her trying to move in with you here Casey, she's been agonizing over it for weeks. Just take it slowly."

"How though? Obviously she doesn't trust me so maybe this isn't such..." Her tears fell faster. "...I want to. I really do, but what's the use? Tell me!"

"It's nothing to do with you Casey. She doesn't trust herself! She's worried she'll hurt you like she hurt her mom and then you'll leave and she can't handle that."

She shook her head. "I wouldn't leave. I would know it was just an extremely tough case. I don't care i-if I get bruises, sprains or broken bones, damn it! I don't! All I want is to be with her! Nothing she could do from that would scare me away!" She sighed. "It's too bad I'll never get a chance to prove it..."

"Just...time. It takes time. It did with Kathy and me. Now come on, we've got a car, how about we help you go find Liv?"

She scoffed. "Think she wants to see me?"

"I think she always wants to see you."

She nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So? What do you think? Not sure how many chapters this will be.

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	2. Barriers Give

The Hardest Thing is Trusting Yourself

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 2: Barriers Give**

They drove around for a short while until Melinda spotted Olivia sitting on a park bench, coffee in hand. "Do you want us to come or leave you to it?"

Casey opened the door, crutches in hand. "Let me try," she said, getting out and limping over. "Can I sit?"

Olivia looked up, squinting as the sun shone in her eyes, before helping her sit.

Casey laid her head on Olivia's shoulder. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Olivia dropped a kiss to her head, squeezing her thigh. "You didn't do anything you need to apologize for."

She nodded, taking a breath. "I know, but I mean...Elliot told me about when you got into a fight with your mom." She wrapped her arm around her. "I'm sorry it came to that. I understand, but...I just, Liv, I love you so much and...I always, always will, no matter what."

"...He shouldn't have told you that. He promised me he wouldn't tell anyone."

"...Liv, please don't be angry." She held onto her tighter. "He knew it was connected to this and—Liv, I—"

Olivia had begun to shake, the now-empty paper cup getting crushed in her fist.

Casey could hear her breath catch in her throat. She lifted her head and saw she was beginning to tear up. "It wasn't your fault, Olivia. I'm sure she knew that."

"I don't want to talk about it. I have to go." Olivia went to stand.

Casey pulled her back down. "No. No Olivia. Don't you see? Talking isn't the only way to solve problems," she said. "You're used to getting the victims to tell their stories or interrogating perps, but Liv, sometimes tears are healthier because you let the anger and frustration out in a completely normal way. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, let's see how much you feel like chatting to me after I bash you up Casey! Please, let me go, I don't want to talk about it!"

Casey held tighter. "So hit me then, detective! Bloody me up. I'm not afraid. It's not healthy to keep it all inside. You don't have to talk."

Olivia struggled to get away from her but slowly, very slowly, gave in, and rested her head on Casey's shoulder, her tears quietly falling.

Casey turned, opening her arms. "Come on."

Olivia rested against her, crying silently, her body shaking.

Tightly, Casey wrapped her arms around her. "Shh, it's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay, Liv. Let it out. Let it all go," she whispered into her ear, feeling her trembling increase ten-fold.

Olivia tried to speak, tried to tell her what had happened, but in the end she gave up and they sat there for a long time in silence until the rain began to gently fall around them and Olivia sat up, wiping her face on her sleeve.

"So?" Casey asked. "Feeling any better?"

Olivia gave a nod, but wouldn't look at Casey. "We better get home. Cab? Or can you walk?"

"I probably shouldn't walk too much for a bit. I think we should get a cab...unless they're still waiting for me."

"Who?" Olivia rubbed her face, suddenly very tired.

"Elliot and Melinda. You think I walked here? On this foot?"

Olivia gave a half smile and helped her up. "I don't know, you're pretty determined sometimes."

She nodded. "Yeah, but that's usually when I'm not in pain. So where do you want to go? Or me to go?"

"I think I might just go home to bed."

"Okay, you can do that. What would you like me to do?" she asked as they walked to the sidewalk.

Olivia's answer was obscured by a wide yawn and she rested her head on Casey's shoulder as she looked for Elliot's car.

"What did you say?"

"Is Elliot here?"

"Oh, umm, yeah they're a few cars a—way!" Someone had left something wet on the sidewalk and it had frozen overnight. When Casey's good foot hit it, she toppled forward.

Olivia pulled her backwards and they fell onto the concrete.

"Ow!"

"Ow? Ow what? You fell on top of me."

She winced "I know, but I hit my foot hard when we fell. It's throbbing, damn it!" she cried into her shoulder.

After a moment, Olivia couldn't help but laugh quietly, her shoulders bobbing up and down as she tried to suppress it.

"Fine laugh at your girlfriend's pain. Real mature, Olivia!" Casey said.

When Olivia tried to get her to stand, Casey let a horrible scream go, jumping into her arms, shaking.

"Olivia," she whimpered.

Olivia held her close, still laughing a little as she lifted her. "We really are a pair, aren't we? It's amazing we managed to function at all without each other. I love you, Novak."

Casey just leaned into her, trying to forget the pain, nodding. "I-I-I can barely m-move it!" she cried. "Hurry!"

Elliot drove up and Melinda climbed out of the car, both about to make a joke, before seeing Casey's face. "Right. Hospital. Now."

Olivia climbed into the back with Casey who was still shaking. "L-Liv? Y-you'll stay with me i-if I have to?"

"Just like all the times you've stayed with me, Case." Olivia did her seat belt for her, blotting her tears.

Casey leaned her head on her shoulder, gripping her hand for dear life.

* * *

Olivia placed Casey very gently on the couch, in Casey's apartment, careful of her brace, putting a cushion under it as the doctor had suggested, before covering Casey's faces with kisses. "Do you want anything? Did I mention I love you?"

"I could use a cold drink and someone's arms around me. Beautiful brunette, strong, courageous...I love you too."

"I don't know. I could try and call Fin, but he might take a while to get here."

"I meant you," she said with a smile.

Olivia smiled back, kissing her once more. "I have mentioned I love you?'

"You have, but feel free to say it again..."

"I love you, Casey Novak." Olivia repeated it several times as she made her way into the kitchen looking for something for her to drink.

Casey sighed, relaxing. "Love you too, Liv," she called into the kitchen.

"I've just remembered you shop even less than I do. Is water ok?"

"Yeah."

There was a lot of noise in the kitchen, and a few minutes later, Olivia walked into the room, a smile on her face and iced tea in her hand. "I tasted it to make sure it's not going to kill you."

Casey sat up slightly, with Olivia's assistance, and took a sip. "Thank you."

Olivia sat behind her, trying to suppress the giggles that assaulted her every time she looked at the brace.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. It just makes me laugh. I have no idea how I managed before I met you, but I always thought you would be fine without me...now, I'm not so sure."

Casey smiled. "I think I'd be a lot worse off if I didn't know you. Olivia, can I say something about earlier...?"

Olivia stiffened a little, but nodded. "Okay."

"You were right. I should've let you tell me, but Elliot saw how upset I was and figured I deserved an explanation. If you want to tell me your side sometime, don't hesitate, okay?"

Olivia nodded, but no words were forthcoming.

Casey sighed, relaxing against her. "I do love you, you know. No matter what. It just feels like you don't trust me, but if you can cry instead of hit things, its healthier. Safer. I can help you deal with that."

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, the words more gently than she'd done previously, her head resting on Casey's shoulder.

Casey nodded. "Just remember that for when you do, okay?"

"…I do trust you Casey, more than I've ever trusted anyone. More than Elliot, I just…can't. Not yet. Ok?"

"Okay. Hey Liv?"

"Mmm?"

She turned on her side, so her injured foot was still resting on the pillow and her head on her heart. "Keep me warm?"

Olivia wrapped her arms around her tightly, burying her face in her hair. "Always."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So? What do you think? Not sure how many chapters this will be.

Please read & review!

Review thanks to: sam & tummer22

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	3. Coming Clean

The Hardest Thing is Trusting Yourself

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 3: Coming Clean**

Casey sighed, eyes opening slowly, as her ankle began to throb. She sat up wincing. She groaned.

Olivia was fast asleep, oblivious to anything going on, a rare thing as she was normally fully awake as soon as Casey even moved. Her arms were splayed out and she was snoring softly.

Casey repositioned herself, but she was so stiff. She kissed Olivia's cheek carefully getting off of the couch, but she fell back onto the couch with a thud. "OUCH!"

Olivia woke with a start, sitting up, hand moving to her hip without thinking, until she realized the noise had come from Casey. "What happened? Are you alright?"

She winced, wiping her eyes and shaking her head. "I was going to get up to go to the bathroom, but it still really hurts to put pressure on it!"

"You should have woken me up, I...wait, I actually slept through all the moans and groans you make waking up? God." Olivia lay back for a second.

"Yeah, you did, but I just can't move. I wish I could. I feel like...like I'm not worthy enough for you. You shouldn't have to take care of me."

"You're more use to me sitting down. You can do my ironing, fix my socks, organize my paperwork...I think I could get used to it." Olivia stood up, helping Casey up and towards the bathroom.

Casey sighed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, like I'm the perfect domestic type."

"I don't know, I think you'd look pretty good in an apron." Olivia opened the bathroom door.

Casey sighed, hobbling into the bathroom. "Seriously, you don't expect take care of me 24/7? I can take care of myself."

"Case, you've only hurt your foot. It's going to heal. You'll be ok soon enough. Just relax."

Casey finished up in the bathroom and limped back out. "Now what?"

"A dance?" At Casey's expression, Olivia's smile faded and she held out her arm to help her back to the couch. "I can make breakfast?"

Casey nodded. "Please do. Will you let me help you pick out the rest of the furniture when I'm feeling better?"

"As long as it's not pink. Or flowery." Olivia looked dubiously down at Casey's flowery couch.

Casey nodded. "Deal, now about breakfast...?"

"You've got..eggs, bread, one tomato...a funny looking vegetable that I think may be a mushroom, and maple syrup. Baring in mind I'm a cop, not a chef, what do you feel like?"

"We...could go out?"

"Oh, thanks for the vote of confidence, Miss Novak!"

Casey laughed. "I'm sorry, Liv! But, as you said, you're no chef. I just thought that would be easier on you."

Olivia sat down next to her with a huff, crossing her arms in a rather Elliot manner. "Where do you want to go then?"

Casey put her arm around her. "I'm sorry, okay, really! Where would you like to go?"

"I'll remember this next time you cook."

Casey sighed, retracting her arm. "Fine. I was just trying to be friendly. What do you want to do?"

Olivia reached across and dropped a kiss to Casey's cheek. "You go and get changed. I'll think of somewhere that won't be too busy and has access for people with one leg."

Casey grabbed her crutches and limped to her bedroom. She pulled a pair of jeans from her closet and a flowy top and pulled them on, falling onto her side in trying to pull her jeans up. She groaned, trying to get up, but couldn't. "Liv!" she yelled. "Help!"

Olivia came in quickly, but then slowed when she saw what had happened before crawling on all fours over Casey, dropping a kiss to her nose. "Hot."

Casey smiled, but sighed. "Thanks, but I could really just a hand up here."

"Oh, you mean you're not spread-eagled on the bed because you want me? Ha, that's never happened to me before."

Casey smiled. "I do want you, but I'd rather it was in _our_ apartment. Can it be?"

"Might be a little uncomfortable considering there is no bed." Olivia sat back, then stood, helping Casey to her feet and holding most of her weight as she finished pulling her jeans on.

"Well, there's a couch..."

"We fall off a king bed, Case. I don't like our chances on a couch. Especially with your foot. Are you ready?"

She pouted. "Okay, but can we go there anyway? Afterwards? Just to go there? To be with you."

"You mean after the breakfast I actually offered to cook you that you'd prefer was made by someone else?" Olivia gave her a teasing smile before kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, sweetie!" she said kissing her cheek. "By all means, if you'd like to cook for me..."

"No way, not now. I'm taking you to the greasiest place in town and I'm gonna get steak and you're going to have to kiss me afterwards."

Casey looked only slightly disgusted, but smiled. "Well, alright. Where to?"

* * *

Half an hour later, true to her word, they sat in one of the greasiest cop cafes Casey had ever seen. Olivia seemed to know everyone and they kept getting interrupted. However, much as she tried to look disgusted, she was quite enjoying her breakfast.

Casey sat up straighter, pushing a piece of bacon around on her plate with her fork that had remnants of scrambled egg on it, looking at Olivia who seemed interested in everyone else except her. She sighed, causing Olivia to look at her. "I would kick you to get your attention, but I'm too afraid you'll kick my bad foot."

"Sorry. Is the food ok?"

She nodded. "Better than I expected. Liv, I don't care how much Elliot warned me not to ask, are you positive you want to do this? We don't have to discuss it here in detail."

Olivia dropped her eyes, avoiding them when Casey tried to catch her once more. "I'm sure."

Casey nodded, finishing up as the waitress took their plates and refilled their coffee cups. "Is there anything specific I should know about you before this happens?" she asked, somewhat, hesitantly. "Not about that. I'm talking you in general."

Olivia looked at her, directly, for several seconds, then dropped her head again. "I don't know. Like what?'

"Like...like...actually, I really don't know. This thing, Olivia, it's driving me crazy because I think I'm going to say the wrong thing and...then you might not want me around anymore. I-it may seem childish, but I can't help it."

"I'm not...used to people being around so often..for so long. Maybe I just don't deal with it well. I'm used to being on my own. But I do want you around. Always."

She bit her lip. "Can we go?"

Olivia nodded, helping her up. After a moment's hesitation, she gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Casey wrapped her arms around her, leaning into her after she pulled away. Part of her wanted to ask Olivia that if she really loved her, how could she not let her help her? How was she able to keep this dark memory locked away for so long without it ever being unearthed, but she knew she'd get the chance to ask. It just would never be here. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more," Olivia said softly before leading her to a waiting cab.

She smiled on the outside, but it didn't reach into her heart as it usually did. "What now?"

"To ah...our place?"

She smiled wider, hugging her around the middle as the cab took off. "I-I'm sorry about yesterday. I probably should've kept what I knew to myself."

"It's fine. I'm sure I would have told you eventually. It's just...not that nice to talk about, you know?"

She nodded. "I know, but I just kinda feel...left out. I don't blame you for not telling me, but if it hurts you that badly, shouldn't I, at least, be able to try to make you feel better? I'm sure its tough, but I just want to be with you."

Olivia bit her lip, looking out the window, then towards the cab driver, before looking towards Casey. "I have a lot of...things that are hard to talk about. I don't want to burden you with them...and I don't want you to see me differently because of them."

"But you're still the same person, Olivia. The one I love. Those types burdens can get very heavy. I want to be able to love you for who you are, every bit of you."

"It's all very easy to say that when you don't know everything about me, but when you do, you'll leave."

Casey hugged her tighter. "No, I won't. I want to know every little thing about you. I want to be with you, no matter what. I'll kiss away every tear and never let go of you, Olivia, I love you."

Olivia buried her head in Casey's hair and whispered softly, "I wish I could believe that."

Casey sighed, knowing she was on the verge of tears. H-how could she not believe her? "D-do you honestly love me?" she asked, knowing her tears were cascading. "Olivia, look at me. I'm not crying of what you will tell me. I'm upset because of what you won't." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'd do anything for you. Can't you see that?" she said, pulling away from her to make a point when all she wanted to do was hold on and never let go.

Olivia couldn't bring herself to look at her, terrified of what she'd see in her eyes.

Casey reached for her hand, but when she couldn't find it, she laid her head against the opposite door as the cab rolled to a stop.

Olivia sniffed, wiping her tears, before silently paying the cab driver before climbing out. Walking around to the curbside, she took a deep breath before opening Casey's door.

Casey, not fully realizing what had just taken place, half fell into Olivia's legs. She refused to meet her eyes, knowing she couldn't stop crying. She reached her arms out as Olivia picked her up and carried her inside.

* * *

Once inside the apartment, Olivia sat Casey on the couch, but instead of sitting next to her, she sat in front of her and went to take her hands.

"Please," she whispered, "please hold me and don't let go. Y-you don't have to talk. Where in the hell is all this pain coming from? It's like I'm breaking! Please!" she whimpered, falling forward.

Olivia held her close for a long time in silence, but then, very slowly, started telling her about her life. Some things Casey knew, other things she'd heard as rumors, but a lot of things made her tears fall faster, for all the pain Olivia had had to go through.

Casey was shaking so badly she could barely speak, hardly able to register when Olivia lifted her into her arms and sat where Casey just had, holding her tighter. She shook her head. "I-I'm s-s-so sorry!" she cried, soaking her shirt. "I-I wish I c-could've done something!"

"It's ok, I'm ok now. I have you."

"B-but everything, just s-so much!"

"Everyone goes through tough things in life...Casey, calm down. Please don't be so upset."

"Why not?" she whispered. "And how are you so calm? You said this stuff would keep us apart. Or did you lie?"

"I'm just...shocked. No one had ever..responded like that when I've spoken about it. I just...you haven't left. I told you everything, and you haven't left."

"Well, I gave my word that I wouldn't. Hey Liv? The fight? Can I ask?"

"..What about it?"

Casey was silent for a few minutes in thought. "...What did she say that pissed you off? Just as an example so I can avoid it, please?"

Olivia was quiet for a while, then Casey realized she was crying, but just as she was about to tell Olivia she didn't need to tell her, she began talking. "She said my job...she said the victims wouldn't want help from me because I was born from a rape and I was just going to end up like my father, and I was probably getting off on what they were telling me. She could be mean but that...I could turn into him and that terrifies me. And she knew it did."

Casey reached up kissing away one stream of tears as another began. "Liv, you're not like that. You want to help them. To some extent, you know where they're coming from. I believe it does terrify you because you don't know him, have never even met him..."

"What if he was fine and then all of a sudden started thinking about it? What if he was a cop? What if he worked in sex crimes?"

Casey wrapped her arms around her. "But he could be everything she always said. You know what to look for as far as tendencies go. I've never seen anything of the sort in you, nor do I ever expect to. You're a wonderful, caring, strong, smart, sexy, Empathic woman who I'd never run from." She traced circles on Olivia's cheek, catching tears as they fell. "I love you."

"But what if..you love me and then I change? Will you leave?"

Casey shook her head. "What do you believe? Not what you want. What do you believe?"

Olivia looked at her, studied her face like she never had before, taking in all the emotions she was showing, before burying her head in her shoulder once more. "I love you."

Casey smiled. "And I love you. That's why I don't want us to be apart because of this. Olivia, as long as you have control, you'll never be like him. And when you don't," she whispered into her ear, "there are ways to fight it. Ways that I think we'll both love."

Olivia nodded, wiping her tears away.

"I will never let you turn into a monster, I promise..."

Olivia squeezed her hand and managed a smile.

"Hey, I need a favor," Casey said, pushing Olivia's dark hair behind her ear. "And I need you to trust me."

Olivia nodded

Slowly, Casey leaned in, inches away from her lips. "Kiss your fears away."

Casey's hand cane up to rest under Olivia's chin as she felt her hesitate. She pulled away only slightly. "I know you probably feel like doing anything else right now and that's fine. I'll stop if you really want me to," she said capturing her lips again, biting Olivia's bottom lip as she whimpered. "Shh," she whispered, "don't be afraid. It's me. This is what I want, to be with you. Is that so bad?"

Olivia captured her lips again, saying her name quietly, but then moved to rest her head on Casey's shoulder once more. "Thank you."

She smiled. "I love you. Will you be willing to try this a little later on? I don't want it at yours or mine. _Ours_ is much more special to me."

Olivia nodded then sat up, taking a deep breath. "Tomorrow...we could go furniture shopping?

"Sure, but how about a couples kisses here before then?"

"How about sleeping bags in front of the fire and a sleepover?"

Casey pursed her lips, a finger to her chin. "Mmm, alright, but you have to let your guard down. Otherwise you won't have fun."

"Deal."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So? What do you think?

_Warning: The next chapter will bump this story into M-rated category as far as sexual content, so if you don't like it, please stay away. _

After that, there may be one last chapter.

Please read & review!

Review thanks to: starie78, Bommiej & BAD ASS BENSON

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


	4. Trust

The Hardest Thing is Trusting Yourself

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

**Chapter 4: Trust**

"Oh, about that, I have a question," Casey said, her fingers walking up and down her chest. "A question on your sexual preference..."

"Mmm?"

She blushed bright red. "What's your take...on uh, watching me? Feel free to say no. I won't feel bad at all..."

"Watching you—what?" Olivia's eyes sparkled.

"You tell me, Sparkle Eyes."

"I could watch you for hours doing nothing…so if you were to do anything...interesting. I'm not sure I could take my eyes off you."

She blushed even redder than the detective thought humanly possible. "Watching me getting off just for you?"

Olivia just stared at her then smiled as Casey began to stammer, apologizing. "I can't think of anything hotter."

She looked down. "Really? I-it was just a suggestion. You didn't have to say yes...But really?"

"So when is it going to happen? Now?" Olivia sat back, crossing her arms behind her head, a grin on her face.

Casey sighed, wishing she didn't have that stupid brace on. "Depends on you," Casey answered, the thought of Olivia watching her made her begin to sweat.

"Well, ah, not that I don't think you're sexy with a leg brace, a bit of bacon grease on your top and track pants..."

She shook her head. "I know, but—"

"But...you look kinda horny for some strange reason, so whenever you feel like it."

"I-I was just thinking of you watching me. I-I can try to stop."

A wide smile still on her face, Olivia motioned for her to continue

"You'll need to situate me so my legs are on either side of you."

Olivia did as she was asked, dropping a kiss to her thigh as she did so.

Casey moaned, wrapping her arms around her neck. Her eyes were glazed over. "Are you going to tell me what you want or do you want to just let me go?"

"I will never let you go, but I would love to know what you'd like to do."

"No, well yeah, don't let me fall, but what I meant was, do you want to tell me what to do or just do it myself? Also, would you like a full-view of what's going on or just movement under clothes?"

"I think you're over thinking it. Just do...what you feel."

Casey leaned in, kissing Olivia's neck hard and nibbling on the spot, then she did the same to the other side before pulling away, seeing Olivia's eyes flutter open. "I know nothing's happened yet, but how are you feeling?"

"Good." Olivia smiled, rubbing Casey's arm.

She sighed, loving the warmth it brought, but it also made her squirm and realize how soaked she already was. She let go of Olivia and slid her slacks and boxers to her knees, but soon found there might be a problem. "Little help getting these off please?"

Olivia grinned, but instead of using her hands, dipped her head and wriggled a little, sliding them off with her teeth, then smiling up at Casey. "Anything else?'

She smiled, biting her lip hard. "N-not now. You can sit back up. But actually would you please take off your shirt and whatever else you're wearing underneath?"

Olivia raised her eyebrows, but, as usual, surprised Casey by how comfortable she was with her body by easily stripping her shirt, then bra.

"Wow. I just...I've never se—Chasing the bad guys must have some kind of gym membership."

Olivia flexed her muscles.

Casey leaned in closer. So close, in fact, that when she took off her shirt it brushed Olivia's face. She handed it to her, before unclasping her bra and throwing it to the ground. "Are you sure you don't want to ask me to do anything now, Liv?" she asked in a low, husky voice.

Olivia bit her bottom lip, her eyes scanning Casey, but she shook her head.

Casey stroked her cheek. "But you can."

"I want to watch...see what you enjoy."

Her brows arched, but she nodded, gently squeezing her breasts, knowing this time it really wouldn't take much to get herself off. Feeling Olivia's warm hands holding her hips, Casey's hand ran up and down her stomach. She smiled, watching Olivia's eyes grow wide with every movement. "More?" she asked.

Olivia nodded, her eyes focused on roaming Casey's body over and over. Although the actions Casey was performing were succeeding in driving Olivia crazy with a need to just fuck self-control and get Casey off by any means necessary, she was transfixed by the sight of her natural form.

Sure, she'd seen Casey step out of the shower, but then Olivia knew she did it to prove she could mess with her head without laying a finger on her.

Now Casey was straddling her legs, getting off by the mere sight of her and thought of touching her and it was a completely different story. The sight was enough to make the detective want to drool.

Olivia reached out, her hands hesitating for a moment, before taking Casey's in her own, guiding them to slowly caress her lower torso, the part of her that always drove Olivia wild when she saw Casey stretch out, giving her just a glimpse of flesh underneath her strict outfit.

Casey smiled, her fingers stroking the muscles of Olivia's stomach. Her deep brown eyes bore into her emeralds like a moth to a flame. Slowly Casey leaned toward her, capturing her lips in a long kiss, moaning as Olivia's fingers rubbed her bare back. Their flesh colliding sent a new fire through Casey as she kissed deeper, harder, dragging her hands up and down the detective's torso to feel her shiver under the intensity.

Olivia grabbed her hands once more and managed, with the last of her will power to pull back. "I thought…this was supposed to be me watching you?"

Casey pulled back slightly. "It is, but..." She traced circles into her abs. "if you want me another way, you got me. I figured I'd indulge a bit with you. What would you like more?" she asked.

Olivia bit her lip, her eyes scanning Casey, and when she eventually spoke, her voice was hoarse. "You know what I'd really like?"

Casey smiled. "What? Tell me. What would you like for me to do?"

Olivia lent forward and whispered in Casey's ear, making her blush.

"Really?" she asked. "I don't think I've ever done that before. I'd like to try it with you, but with my foot..."

Olivia's hand cupped the side of her face. "Don't worry. This time, you can be on bottom. I have a very good feeling there will be a next time."

Olivia bent down and picked up Casey's shirt to lay it on the couch. Pushing the coffee table back with her feet, she swapped positions with Casey and stood up. She smirked, facing her. "Care to do the honors?"

Casey nodded, taking off her gun holster and badge to set on the table before stripping her belt. Then Casey was anything but gentle and popped the button on Olivia's jeans and unzipped them, sliding them—and her underwear—to the floor.

Casey grinned, wrapping her arms around Olivia as she laid her in the middle of the couch before letting go.

Resting on her knees beside Casey's head, Olivia kissed her passionately, feeling their fingers entwine. "Are you sure about this?"

Casey nodded. "With you, there is no fear about this. Just keep my ankle against the couch," she replied, bending her knees.

Olivia nodded, stroking her cheek before climbing on top of Casey to where Casey's head was resting on the couch between her knees and the detective had the perfect view.

"I'm not sitting on your hair, am I?" Olivia asked.

Casey just smiled. "No. Not at all," she replied, moaning as she felt Olivia's hands spread her leg wider until it hung off of the couch. "Olivia?"

Smiling, Olivia raised herself up a bit and looked down at her. "Yeah? Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, reaching under Olivia as far as she could before Olivia's hand met hers."No, I just...love you."

Olivia squeezed her hand before pulling back, spreading her knees a bit more so that Casey wouldn't have to lean up very far—if at all—to reach the desired spot."I love you too, Case."

"Hey Liv? Since it's not gonna take much for me...I was wondering..."

She looked over her shoulder. "If you could finish me off before I got to you? Would you like that or are you just doing that for me?"

Casey blushed a bit. "Um, both?"

"Do what you like. I'm leaving myself in your loving care, okay? I trust you."

Casey nodded, moaning as Olivia's pheromones entered her system. She wasn't soaked like Casey, but Casey had a feeling she could easily remedy that.

Casey's mouth had already begun to water just at the mere suggestion of this. Placing her hands on Olivia's lower back, she pulled her down to her and licked her clit, making Olivia gasp and grasp her thighs for support.

Olivia nodded, knowing she couldn't see her. "Casey! C-Casey!" she moaned, feeling her licking long strokes on either side of her clit.

She sped up, hearing Olivia's breathing increase substantially in rate. Then she slowed a bit, enjoying having this kind of complete control over a woman who usually couldn't be kept. Soon Olivia began to pant and shiver from every touch, every breath Casey blew.

Sucking on two fingers, she eased them into her. In reality, Olivia was so wet Casey knew she didn't need to suck on her fingers to have them go in smoother. It was just a courtesy.

Olivia moaned long, her breath coming on short pants from feeling Casey's fingers moving. Nothing could've felt better at that moment in time. Her hips rocked back and forth on Casey's fingers. She tried to wait, though she knew it wasn't typical to reach the exact velocity of this high together.

Casey couldn't help being hypnotized by the sight of Olivia's hips rocking hard onto her fingers and she continued to thrust them in and out of her core. The feeling was pure ecstasy. Olivia was warm and slick on her fingers. She slowed her movements, catching Olivia's lust-filled eyes, pupils beginning to dilate, sweat droplets forming on her muscular body.

Slowly she pulled her fingers out, causing both of them to moan. They moaned louder, however, when Casey sucked her juices off of her fingers.

If Olivia thought she was going to explode just from watching her, them Casey's next action would turn her to dust as Casey sat up a bit, licking her lips and latching onto her clit. The next words uttered were of a string of profanity, but the good kind that made encouraged her.

Casey's tongue licked from her clit down to her awaiting, dripping core, making Olivia's grip on her thighs nearly painful, but she didn't think she would be heard even if she dared to protest. She brought her hands up, her fingers parting her folds, hearing Olivia whimper with desire.

Casey smiled kissing between them and feeling Olivia's hips involuntarily jolt hard into her in response. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and let her tongue venture inside her sweet core, moaning at the warmth and taste.

Olivia hissed. "Casey!" She tried to stay still, but it felt…so perfect.

The simple calling of her name caused her to dart her tongue in and out so perfectly, Casey highly doubted she would be able to hold out. As Olivia's moans became more and more undecipherable, Casey knew Olivia wouldn't be long.

She pulled back, seeing Olivia's body was almost completely immobile. She reached, from the side, to wrap her fingers around hers.

The detective cried almost painfully as she looked back at her. When a 'please' spilled from her lips, Casey sat up, latching onto her clit again, sucking gently, feeling Olivia's fingers tighten around hers painfully. In a drawn out moan, as well as a few choice profanities, Casey tasted her gushing like a stream into her mouth as she collapsed on top of her.

Olivia was still shaking as she switched her position to lay beside her, her breathing evening out slightly.

Casey raised a brow. "How in the hell are you able to move? It felt like I drained all your strength."

Olivia turned onto her side to face her, stroking her cheek, down her neck, cupping her supple breasts and over her flat, taut stomach and back again before answering. "You did, but I caught a second wind," she stated simply. "You know, I never noticed how spectacularly beautiful you really are until now. We've been together for what? About a year now?"

She nodded. "M-hmm. I can't believe we took so much time before this," Casey said, resting her hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"Hey, I believe in chivalry, slow, steamy kisses, a tender caress. I didn't want to rush you into anything, not saying that I wanted to either."

Casey smiled. "Taking it slow makes more of it worthwhile."

Olivia sighed. "Are you alright to sit up?"

"Why?" she asked with a raised brow. "Are we going somewhere?"

Olivia shook her head, helping her sit up and swing her legs over the edge gently. Then she turned the coffee table to a vertical position.

Casey smiled. "Liv, not that I'm not enjoying the free show of you moving things au naturale," she said as Olivia lifted her foot and rested it on a pillow on the coffee table, "but what exactly are you up to?"

Olivia smiled again, sitting on her knees in front of Casey before rising up to wrap her arms around her. "Would you," she nipped at her neck lightly, "like to find out?" she asked, pulling her close and shivering at the contact.

Casey nodded, feeling her muscles tighten around her. "Liv?"

"Mm?"

Casey knew her eyes showed much uncertainty at the next words. "Never mind. Go back to what you were doing."

Olivia shook her head. "No," she breathed, "tell me what you want."

She blushed again. "Can I…sit in your lap?"

Olivia kissed her cheek, sitting beside her and pulling her into her arms, hearing a strangled moan as Casey's drenched core rested on her leg.

She leaned her head into her neck trembling. "S-so m-much!"

Olivia's arms wrapped around her gently, "What can I do?"

Casey bit her lip and looked into her soft brown eyes, her own emeralds overflowing.

"Here, I'll make it easier for you. Take my hand, place it anywhere you want, then tell me to 'stay' or 'move' it."

She nodded, grasping Olivia's hand and settling it between her own legs. She managed to lift herself up a bit and Olivia took that as a sign to move her hand back farther. Then Casey sat again, smiling as the heel of Olivia's hand was right up against her clit. "Stay," she breathed.

Olivia nodded.

Casey held onto Olivia's shoulders and ground her body into the palm of her hand, maintaining eye contact with her.

"Casey," Olivia breathed, her opposite hand on her back to hold her steady. "God Casey!"

At Olivia's moan, she ground harder and harder onto her hand.

Olivia couldn't help the grin that was etched there. Casey's perfect breasts moving up and down the faster she went, her firm, taut stomach, the sweat that already perforated the air. Olivia pulled her closer, nipping her ear purring. "Come for me, sweetie."

Casey moaned. "I-I w-will, b-but need your fingers," she whispered, barely able to be heard.

Olivia moved her to straddle her legs again, facing her. "Ready?" she mouthed.

"Uh-huh…"

Slowly, Olivia slipped two fingers in, moaning at the warmth as Casey contracted hard around them. "Easy, sweetie, easy. I'm not going anywhere."

Upon hearing those words, Casey's insides retracted a bit and Olivia began to thrust her fingers in and out. "Fuck," Casey cried.

Olivia smiled, speeding up the pace, feeling her libido kick back in and that fire kick start. "Casey," she moaned. "C-Casey, I-I think I'm gonna come again," she moaned, biting her lip.

Casey looked into her eyes, leaning into her. The kiss sparked another flame as Olivia pulled her fingers out, sat her back into her lap and ground their hips together, the pure heat intensifying the fire.

Casey's hips rocked hard against Olivia's. The next thrust, they hit their peak simultaneously, calling the other's name.

Casey collapsed against her, both breathing hard.

Olivia looked down at the redhead who still clung to her, kissing the top of her head.

Casey looked up at her, eyes glazed over. "I love you."

Olivia hugged her tightly. "I love you more."

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** So? What do you think? Well, that's it!

Thanks to my **Beta**: That70sShowLova

Please read & review!

Review thanks to: starie78, Bommiej, Fumes43 & tummer22

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


End file.
